White Houses
by dracoisahottie13
Summary: Hermione's back for one night and Ginny decides to throw a little party for her. In a way she sort of expected it,what she didn't expect was to see Draco again. One-shot song fic, i do not own vanessa carlton's "white houses"


**White Houses**

The clicking of their heels echoed in the large empty condo. Of course it wouldn't be empty for long.

"It's perfect! What do you think Hermione?"

"It's......nice"

"Oh come on 'Mione! This is the 7th condo you've turned down!"

"Well excuse me Gin for wanting this get together to be perfect"

"First of all, will you _please_ stop calling it a get together! It's a party for crying out loud, secondly we're only renting this place for one night!...and thirdly it _IS _perfect!"

Hermione had to agree, the condo was small but had a cozy little touch to it. The maroon tainted walls complimented very well with the cherry wood floors and the windows looked out to the amazing view of the city.

"Imagine how great it'll look at night." Ginny persisted reading her mind. She paused for a moment, thinking it all through before finally saying...

"Alright, sure why not" she gave in regretting she had for now she was engulfed in Ginny's oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-excited hugs.

"This is going to be sooo much fun 'Mione would you_ please_ stop worrying!"

"I'm not worried!...I'm just.... a little nervous is all"

"Well at least we're done with the biggest part which was finding a place, now all you have to worry about is snacks and music, I can trust you won't flip out over that now will you?" she giggled shaking Hermione's shoulders playfully.

"So who are you inviting besides the guys?" she asked as she walked around examining the condo more carefully.

"Well I'm not exactly sure yet, don't _you_ be worrying about that now ok! That's my job. Now can we please get out of here before you change your mind!?!?" Ginny whined grabbing the silver doorknob and walking out the door.

Hermione stared out the window, she missed being back in New York with the gang. Being a major designer everyone wanted her to design dresses for this shoes for that and that definitely meant traveling. She knew she wasn't going to be back for long, and obviously Ginny got the hint from her last email and decided to throw her a she-won't- be-back-for-long-so-lets-celebrate party. Hermione chuckled shaking her head before lazily walking out the door.

_the night of the party_

Hermione glanced over to the clock on her night stand reading _7:48_ as she pulled on her black pointy toed heels. She walked over to the floor length mirror in her guest room examining her outfit. She pulled up her low-rise jeans a little before flattening out the wrinkles in her silky black halter with a plunging neck line and no back. She smiled satisfied with herself, placed her bangs behind her ears and grabbed her black Gucci purse before walking out.

"I thought you were going to wear your hair down!!!" Ginny whined anxiously pulling on her blood red pumps.

"Yeah but I 'd be more comfortable if I just straightened it and pulled it back into a pony."

"Great, now I have to put mine up to! We'll probably be with each other the whole night anyway." Ginny decided rushing back into the bathroom. Hermione chuckled remembering one of the many rules Ginny came up with: Best friends never clash. After waiting for about 5 minutes the girls rushed out of Ginny's apartment so they could get there a little bit early, they were that hosts anyway.

"Hey mate where is this place again?" Ron asked scratching his head while looking at the map Ginny had drawn for them.

"Ron, you do realize you're holding the map upside down." Harry said turning the map around.

"Of course I knew, I was just....testing you is all"He said giving a little nervous laugh before pressing his foot on the gas and disappearing around the corner.

"Snacks?"

"Check"

"Music?"

"Check"

"The life of the party?" Ginny asked making Hermione giggle.

"Check." To this Hermione and Ginny turned around to see Harry and Ron walking in the door and doing a little pose.

"Wow guys I'm impressed! I was sure you would've gotten lost." Ginny said walking over to them and giving them hugs.

"We don't always get lost" Ron said a little doubtfully.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Hermione said jokingly walking over to them and embracing them tightly.

"Missed you, what has it been 6-7 months now?" Harry asked reaching for a cracker on the snack table.

"Oh stop it, 4 months is not that long." She said slapping him playfully on his arm.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Ron said reaching in between them for a drink.

After 15 minutes the condo was full with friends and gossip. Everything seemed to be going as planned, well at least how Hermione had planned.

"Oh excuse me"Hermione apologized for bumping into them before finally realizing who it was. "Oh my god it's you!"

"Don't be to happy to see me now Granger." Draco said glad he'd accomplished to shock her with his presence.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked still in shock

"Well for your information, I was invited." he said pulling out a piece of folded paper that seemed to be the invitation Ginny had given out.

"Ginny." she said walking away from him, pushing through the huge crowd to find Ginny telling what seemed like one of her little funny-conversation- starting stories.

"....and he says to me 'Honey you haven't lived 'til you've done it'"

"Ginny I need to talk to you!" Hermione said pulling her away from the laughing crowd.

"Hey I still had to tell them the rest!" finally realizing she wasn't the center of attention anymore.

"Did you invite Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked eagerly ignoring the comment.

"Uh-oh"

"Yeah uh-oh, why did you invite him?!?!? You know I never wanted to see him again!" Hermione cried becoming angry and confused.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, it's just....well ever since he helped out our family...well you know that whole deal, well I guess I'm still trying to pay him back for what he did. And plus I didn't expect you to run into him with such a hug crowd and all." Ginny explained guiltily.

"Ughhh, awhh don't worry about it." Hermione said rubbing her forehead and heading back towards the refreshment table. After a couple of hours people started to leave until it was just Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Draco.

"Ok guys now this is when the party really starts." Ginny said pulling out a an empty glass bottle and placing it on the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes, she should've expected Ginny do something like this she thought as she gathered around with the rest.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bunk alone with some strange new friends_

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin_

_We promise each other its 'til the end_

_Now we're spinning empty bottles _

_It's the 5 of us_

_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_

_I can't resist the day_

_No, I can't resist the day_

Hermione laughed when Ron's bottle landed on Parvati and she forcefully pulled him into the kiss. As fun as it was getting she still dreaded her turn of spinning the bottle.

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_

'_Cause when she dances she goes and goes_

_Beer through the nose of an inside joke_

_I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure_

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_

_The summer's all in bloom_

_The summer is ending soon_

It's finally her turn and she nervously grips the bottle and spins it....for some odd reason she glances to where Draco is sitting to find him so focused on the bottle

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

The bottle after what seems like ages begins to slow down and stops directly across from her.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love and we all got hurt_

She stands up unsure of what she's doing, all eyes on them both.

_I sneak into his car's black leather seat_

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_

_Boy we're going way to fast_

_It's all too sweet to last_

He reaches out and touches her cheek as shivers go down her spine. She knows this is wrong but inside she feels like it has never felt so right. Before she realizes what she's doing she grabs his neck pulls his lips into hers remembering the oh so familiar taste.

_It's alright_

_And I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

_Love, or something ignites in my veins_

_And I pray it never fades in white houses_

Memories begin flooding her mind and it's just as if she had gone back about 7 years in some kind of a flash back. Laying in the grass on a summers day, the wind brushing the hair out of his facethe sweet taste of his lips never changed.

_My first time, hard to explain_

_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_

_On a cloudy day it's more common than you think_

_He's my first mistake_

She finally pulled away and looked into his eyes that weren't stoney and gray but more of a sense of remembrance and contentness. She walked back to her place in the circle and acted like she was into the game when in fact she was reflecting on what had just happened.

_Maybe you were all faster than me_

_We gave each other up so easily_

_These silly little wounds will never mend_

_I feel so far from where I've been_

_So I go, and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust_

_In my heart is the 5 of us_

_In white houses_

After everyone has left Hermione plops down on the couch and looks out the window. She leaves tomorrow, her presence leaves tomorrow but her heart will stay here and with him forever.

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep_

_In white houses_

_In white houses_

_In white houses_

**The End**


End file.
